Children's Game
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Little Tsuna was the object of affection of one Little Kyoya... They were best friend (for Tsuna at least) until HE came in and try to steal something from Little Kyoya. Well, let the love rivalry begin!


**Title:** Children's Game  
**Summary:** Little Tsuna was the object of affection of one Little Kyoya... They were best friend (for Tsuna at least) until HE came in and try to steal something from Little Kyoya. Well, let the love rivalry begin~!  
**Black-chan:** This is a request from a friend so here~ Hope you like it, Kiseki-chan~ And hmph! Sorry for making it OOC!  
**Ratings:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR! Really just look at me! I'm too young for it!

* * *

"Everyone meet Dino-kun," the teacher announced happily, introducing a tall blonde boy to her class. "He'll be our new playmate for now on. Treat him well, okay?"

"Hai, Sensei!"

Little Tsuna looked at the new student in eagerness to finally have another friend. He never got why he couldn't get friends other than his best friend but now, he's excited to have a new one.

That didn't mean he was bored of his best friend or anything. He just needed something new.

And boy was he excited and nervous. He really wished he wouldn't screw up.

Little Kyoya glared at the new kid with intensity that could kill. He noticed how his herbivore was looking at the blonde with eagerness.

He was always trying to bite every student that came close to his herbivore. He didn't like to share.

And boy was he annoyed that this new guy attracted his herbivore. Oh he would have a nice time trying to bite him to death.

Little Dino looked around the place that his oh-so-lovable tutor dumped him and found himself staring at big sparkling honey doe eyes. He was never to judge a person by appearance but he just knew the other was nice and innocent...and simply cute.

He also didn't fail to notice someone glaring daggers at him that just made the corner of his lips curve up. He was apparently tainted by his Sparta tutor even if it's just a little.

And boy was he interested about this new discoveries. He had to admit his tutor was right about school being interesting.

* * *

Dino walked to the cute brunette with an oh-so-friendly smile, trying not to smirk at the glares out to get him. He was seriously influenced by his long time tutor.

"Hello," he waved a little to the brunette who noticed his presence fast and kept his face polite and friendly. It would do no good if he was scary since the smaller boy seemed to the shy and easy to scare type of guy.

He stood and watched interested at how the other easily blushed and stuttered out nonsense but all this was stopped by a noise.

"Herbivore," Dino looked up to see the black-haired boy that seemed be glaring daggers at him like he was in the other's property.

The blonde held back a chuckle as he stared at the smaller boy in his side who greeted the black-haired with a big smile, causing said black-haired to soften his glance if only a little.

_'This guy likes the small brunette.'_

Kyoya didn't like it. The blonde herbivore dared come close to what was his and didn't back down even when he let out his glares.

That guy needed to be bitten to death but he couldn't. His herbivore was near the blonde and he couldn't hurt anyone in front of his herbivore or else something bad would happen. Not that he was afraid or anything. his herbivore just had this attack that could hurt bad.

The soon-to-be perfect watched with killing intent as the taller herbivore suddenly slipped and landed on top of his herbivore. Oh, never mind whatever he thought earlier the blonde's going to be bitten to death and never seen in this world again.

"Herbivore."

The tonfas, check... the killing intent, check... the angry glares, glares...and he's getting to roll!

"I'll bite you to death!"

Tsuna hated one thing and everyone, who knew the kid, practically avoided every letting the boy see it. 'Cause the cute small boy that couldn't hurt a fly would attack mercilessly.

"H-h-hi- *sniff* -bari- *sniff* -SAN!" the small brunette cried out, stopping between the Kyoya who went to attack the blonde and Dino who was surprised to move. "I HATE YOU!"

The said boy froze up and looked at Tsuna with mixture of anxiousness and a little fear while the blonde watched in confusion and mild amusement.

"Y-you," the small boy was trembling hard and he looked up to his best friend with big teary eyes and a very cute pout that was supposed to be a glare. He tried to make his pout into a glare but only made it looked like he was a cute puppy trying to be scary.

You read write people. Tsuna just unleashed the moe attack or puppy eyes attack~!

"YOU PROMISE NOT TO FIGHT AGAIN!"

Kyoya looked away, trying his hardest not to look at those god-darn eyes or he might do something out of character. But luckily or unluckily for him, the small boy was not focusing his attention to him anymore.

"A-are y-you o-okay, D-dino-san?"

Dino stared at the big honey doe eyes that stared back at him with full of worry and nervousness.

He was admittedly finding the other cute but when those eyes turn watery and a deep serious and adorable frown came to the other's face, making him resemble a kicked-out puppy who had done something bad to his master, well he was a goner.

"T-tsu-chan's s-sorry a-about H-hibari-san's a-action!"

Bang. The Reborn-Cupid just hit its mark~!

"Hm? D-dino-san?! Sensei! Dino-san fainted with blood!"

Now that people was why you shouldn't fight in front of Tsuna. Moe Attack or offend called Puppy Attack was very super effective to anyone~!

* * *

Kyoya went home in a very bad mood. No one dared to come in his way. They seemed to have notice the dark aura he was emitting and how his herbivore was ignoring him and playing with the new herbivore. Also because he was in full biting-anyone mode.

Like for example, some people would say he was sulking and they're bitten and sent to the hospital with broken bones (He was certainly not sulking!). Others that were talking to their best friends were also bitten (They were crowding, he says yet he was burning with envy). Even the teachers that commented about his herbivore's and the blonde herbivore's friendship were bitten (Very badly if I may add).

Thinking about happened earlier made him angry, irritated and annoyed. Why did his herbivore took the blonde herbivore's side? He was very reasonable with his actions. The other was going into his territory. It's only right for him to fight the other.

And also, what's with the "Hibari-san, I hate you" thing? The brunette was his and yet he said he hated him.

Why did his herbivore also ignore him? It's not like he did anything wrong.

Oh yeah, Kyoya says he's definitely not sulking and wants everyone to believe it~! (Even if he's definitely sulking~)

* * *

Dino hit good and felt as if he won a jackpot. The cute boy who he found out was named Tsuna wanted to be friends with him (HIM!) and who was he to deny such a tempting offer? And also, the black-haired boy who Tsuna called 'Hibari-san' seemed to give out glaring at him and just emitted this dark aura.

Today was good and he was definitely looking forward to spending more time with Tsuna. BUt he did know that this growing adoration for the smaller boy was not something his tutor might be happy about.

Oh well, let him just ask.

"So, you're telling me you like this Tsuna guy like like?"

Dino gulped deeply but nodded truthfully. No longer hiding it since the other would have found out anyway. It's better he told his tutor now than his tutor finding out on his own.

The hitman was smiling alright but the gun in his hand told the blonde his in for hell.

"Do you even know that I am Dame-Tsuna's appointed grandfather?"

Dino paled. Oh, heck no! He did not know that!

Bang. The neighborhood would have been scared by the screams of someone suffering and the multiple sounds of gunshots if they weren't used to it by now. They only wished that whoever that someone was... May they rest in peace.

* * *

Tsuna was very sad and happy at the moment. He got his second friend but he fought with his first and didn't know what to do.

Then, he brightened up and walked towards his mother.

"Mom, what do Tsu-chan needs to do to make his best friend like his new friend?" he asked innocently with big excitedly eyes.

His mother smiled a little, "Maybe Kyoya-kun likes your new friend and is just shy, Tsu-chan."

Tsuna's eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Oh! Then, Tsu-chan will help them to be together!"

Somewhere a soon-to-be perfect and a soon-to-be mafia boss shivered and sneezed. They better be prepared Tsuna's in his matchmaker mode~!

And that was how this weird relationship of theirs happened. Two boys after one boy who thinks they'll be an item. Who will win? The perfect? The mafia don? Or the cute brunette?

**The End...?**

* * *

**Black-chan:** That's definitely the end for me... Imagine your own ending~ It might be 1827, D27 or even D18~ Pick your choice~ Well, please give out your thoughts and hope you all like it~


End file.
